Smutty Exchange
by bluesonmondays
Summary: Black Star and Death the Kid having sex. Enough said?


So... my first attempt at smut and it turned out... rather weird for me. O.o No matter! Weirdness ftw! :DDD I just thought with both Kid and Black Star's headstrong characters, both won't submit that easily, and hence, the speaking and speaking and rambling... O.o Gah. I'm always writing weirdness nowadays. DX And I may mess up my grammars so please take note of that for me, hehe. Please review so that I know my brand of smut is still fairly acceptable and um, okay? Come on, I get very very low self esteem writing this fic...

So, finally I wrote smut. I got no more life! -facepalms-

-SELF PIMP- please go over and read 'Ragnarok', okay? :P For some reason I get new readers each chapter but the old readers just seem to fade away... Is my story that bad?? T.T

Title: Smutty Exchange [for lack of a better name, I'm currently sick actually.]

Author: Loving Monday

Pairing: BLACK STAR X DEATH THE KID [Oh holy, I think all I'm writing just revolve around them I can practically make a shrine and pray XD]

Genre: Smut, humor, crack?

Disclaimer: If this is mine the story would go my way.

* * *

"…What are you doing Black Star?? Get off me!" a flustered voice hissed.

"Why should I when I got you at such a beautiful position?" Black Star answered back sweetly, a little too sweet. Like aspartame. They may be artificial sugar but they have very, very bad side effects. Too much sugar is bad for you kids, please remember that!

Kid's face flushed as he looked sideways. "You are just being an ass."

"Am I? Should I prove myself?" Black Star leered as his fingers slowly inched their way under the black fabric ,which was Kid's uniform, mischievously.

"Are you planning to rape me here, now?!" Kid's voice rose dangerously. Damn it, damn it, how did he end up lying on the floor, Black Star uncomfortably cushioned against him and restricting his movements? He cursed his bad luck.

"…Perhaps." Black Star whispered as he leant close to Kid's ear. "I think you would enjoy it a lot."

"Hey, I AM IN NO WAY PERVERTED AS YOU AND I DO NOT WANT TO BE RAPED HERE THANKS VER…" The words 'very much' were cut off as Black Star descended on his lips and gently nibbled, effectively cutting off conversation.

Kid panicked. What the hell??? His wrists were oh most conveniently squeezed under Black Star's grip and his legs rendered immobile under the other's thighs. So much for escape.

Oh gods was that a tongue?

Kid's brain began kicking around again, flailing for help. He tried shifting his face away from Black Star but that only exposed his fair neck. Black Star sat up again, his face amused.

"You are telling me you enjoy it, you know. So stop denying."

"What? I did not at all… Oh shit." Feeling a certain anatomy heating up, Kid's face turned beet red. "It's not what you think, Black Star! Just let me go!" he began struggling as he was less crushed as just now.

Black Star leaned in for another kiss, this time tender.

And Kid stopped struggling.

"Just let yourself enjoy it, please." Black Star gently pleaded; his voice hot on Kid's face. "You know you want it."

He looked at his friend warily and Black Star gently descended again. As if begging for permission, he stared at Kid with calm eyes.

Kid blinked, biting his lip in an unconscious gesture. What the hell… How could the other look so... seducing?

He found himself going up and reach for those red lips.

At the same moment Kid started to kiss the other meister, Black Star released Kid's hands and positioned his knees beside Kid's thighs. Kid found his hands reaching up for Black Star's cheeks, trying to pull the latter as close as insanely possible, if he had not been close enough. Black Star's hands roamed under Kid's chest, touching the skin like it was the first time he ever touched anyone else; feathery yet teasing. Kid arched at the touch; his back, face, everywhere, was getting hot and it was definitely not because of the nonexistent sun.

Finally pulling apart, Kid frowned at Black Star.

"You tricked me."

"I did not, Kid. Don't dare say so." Black Star lightly warned as he went for Kid's fair neck and began licking. Kid's throat quivered and he moaned; it was low and husky and Black Star swallowed his saliva as he too got aroused. His fingers moved lower from Kid's back to the waist and he began to deftly poke at the waistband.

"What… are you even… attempting...?" Kid tried to warn but the pleasure got to his brain and all he could think off was trying to remove Black Star's shirt. The hot sleeveless black shirt does not fit his skin at all. Black Star sure look better naked…

Off the shirt went.

A half naked Black Star stopped and looked up again.

"I told you." Black Star slowly whispered; a smile ghosted across his lips. "You like it." Despite himself, Kid managed to snort.

"Die, Black Star."

"Later, love, later…" Black Star assuaged, his hands reaching for Kid's buttons and swiftly opening them, revealing a toned chest. "Hmm… I thought you would be malnourished."

Kid raised an eyebrow. "Just because I don't flash my chest off to everybody doesn't mean I am _bony_. I am just not as flashy as you."

"Shut up. You're talking too much." Finally removing the black shirt away, Black Star kissed the other again. Kid's fingers went to Black Star's pants in a deft motion. As the battle of tongues reigned, Black Star took advantage of Kid being bottom by tugging his pants to his knees.

Pulling away from the kiss, Kid's lips were swollen and deep red now. He glared daggers at Black Star.

"Not fair though." Kid suddenly sat up and overturned himself so that Black Star is right under him. Smiling, he went for Black Star's pants. "Now I feel so much better!"

"Idiot." Black Star murmured, but that did not stop him from observing Kid's body. "Your body looks just as good as me, you know? I'm going to let you autograph my picture soon…"

Kid punched his face.

"Oi. Now it's your turn to keep quiet." Kid bent down and kissed Black Star. Eyes, nose, lips…

He moaned again as a finger went up.

"Baka!" his hold on Black Star's arms tightened. "It hurts!"

"It's not going hurt that long, I promise…" Black Star sat up a little and Kid slide down the other meister's stomach, the former's hands supporting the latter's back. His finger wiggled a little and Kid's head slammed on Black Star's shoulder in sudden euphoria.

Two fingers went up and Black Star swore his arms will bleed soon. Kid was practically screaming.

Briefly wondering whether he should stop now, his labour was rewarded with a different cry; he had hit a sweet spot, it seems. Kid was no longer writhing but breathing heavily, his head still lying on Black Star's shoulder.

"Quickly, baka. Quick!" Kid muttered between deep intakes of breaths.

"If you say so." Smirking now, Black Star pulled his fingers out. "Now I am coming." Pushing himself in straight to the spot, Kid practically clawed his shoulders.

"Oh shit. I'm not going to walk tomorrow."

"Don't worry. I will carry you then." Black Star thrust again, causing Kid's eyes to form stars. "Scream my name, Kid-_kun_."

"…" Trying his most to keep quiet, more thrusts and the spot was hit long enough to make Kid yearn. "BLACK STAR FASTER!!!!"

"Pleasure, do you like horse rides by the way?" Black Star teased lightly. "Want to ride and spare me my exhaustion?"

"I want you to scream too..." Kid muttered as he steadied himself on Black Star and began riding hard. For added effect he also began stroking himself. Stroke, thrust, stroke, thrust…

Following the rhythm, Black Star's felt himself melting at sexiness. His brain seems to think so too as a sudden impulse went down. "SHIT I AM COMING!" Black Star released himself into Kid just at the same time as Kid ejaculated over them, both crying out the name of each other loud.

Falling flat on Black Star now, Kid closed his eyes.

"I'm so sore… but man was that good."

"Glad you think so." Black Star smiled. "We can do this again next time if you want to."

"Next time you will be bottom." Kid said, his voice slowly tingeing on tiredness. Black Star stared at him innocently, pretending not to understand.

"What, I'm not bottoming now?"

A half hearted punch on Black Star's chest, and Kid was asleep soundly. Patting his back, Black Star was slowly lulled into dreamland too, ignoring the fact that they are still lying on the floor in some random place in Shibusen and can be easily found.

They will take care of it tomorrow anyway.

* * *

Nobody [read, Maka, Soul, Patty, Liz and Tsubaki] could believe their eyes when the self proclaimed royal Black Star and the royal Death the Kid walked into the class together the next day, the latter being carried like a princess by the former.

Although they could believe Black Star and Kid was not possessed by aliens when the duo walked closer and it could be heard they were arguing.

"Damn you Black Star I didn't ask you to carry me like some woman!"

"You want to try and walk?"

"I would rather walk than this embarrassment!"

"And aggravate your injury? No way."

"… Injury? Kid-kun seems fine, isn't he?" Liz asked the question that was running around everyone's head.

"I would rather hurt my ass than this!" came the loud outburst from the symmetrical teen, and everyone's eyes rounded like saucers.

"I wonder if it was associated with the pool of substance Professor Stein found this morning and claim to be rarely found…" Maka let her voice trail.

"But Kid-kun looks glowing, ya!" Patty giggled.

"Shut up." Kid and Black Star said at the same time as they sat on their seats and wait for the class to begin. The rest quickly look in front and pretended the conversation never happened.

… Sometimes silence is golden.

So true it was when Black Star winked at the other in promise of another wonderful night.

Kid crashed his head on the table.

end.

* * *

Um... Comments please?


End file.
